How Perry Became Part of the OWCA
by AgentJp
Summary: One question that has always wreaked my mind was how Perry became part of the agency and his assignment to Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Need more reviews to update!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Mom! Mom!" a young platypus called to his mother. "I need you to see something."

"What is it, dear?" his mother asked, suddenly suspicious. Whenever this little platypus says that, it wasn't ever good. He was always bringing odd things he found on his 'adventures' home. Like last time he brought home a baby snake. She wasn't poisonous, but she did bite a lot. The poor snake was abandoned by its mother and was half dead when her only son brought her home.

She was snapped out of her thoughts with her son's calling."He's this way mom! Hurry!" She struggled to keep up with the energetic little platypus. He had disappeared behind the brush in front of her. She caught her breath and slowly walked through. What happened next totally caught her off guard. The "something" her son wanted me to see was a dog with a broken chain around it's neck. The sight of him was so sickening, it is too much for this story. It shook violently and looked starved. He had a wild look in his eye, and her son was right next to it.

"Get away from the dog," she said, not taking her eyes off of him.

"No, mom. He needs our help. I'm not gonna leave him alone. Please mom."

She hesitated. She looked at her son, then back at the dog. His eyes had softened into a pleading look. "Fine, but we are not keeping him." she agreed. Satisfied, the dog closed his eyes, feeling a sense of security.

* * *

Nearby, a cruel and heartless man was tearing up the brush, looking for his watch dog. "When I find that dog, he's not gonna like it. I'm gonna make sure he never gets out again," he said as he continued.

* * *

The young platypus and his mother were busy tending to the dog's wounds. All three were surprised when the man came crashing through the leaves.

"Finally. And I see you've brought me some...uh...What the heck are those things, mutant ducks? It doesn't matter. They're going to Carl."

The platypus stepped back when the man jumped at them. The small platypus was shielded by his mother. "When I tell you, you need to run back to the den and hide. I'll try to come back. Please do as I say." his mother whispered. She leaped at the man, her teeth bared. "GO!" she yelled. The little platypus took off, leaving his mother behind. She heard the man scream obscene words as he tried to get his mom off of him. When he finally had enough of her, he backhanded her, sending the platypus flying with her jaw screaming in pain. He picked her up by the scruff of the neck and dragged the dog back to his house.

The little platypus hadn't stopped running until he reached their den. He turned back, hoping to see his mom behind him. She was not. He hid himself best as he could and fell asleep, crying silently for his mother.

* * *

**Hope you guys like the first chapter. Please Review!**


	2. What have you done

Chapter 2

The little platypus woke up a few hours later. He was cold. He opened his eyes to try to find his mom. Then the memory of him losing his mother rushed over him like an emotional tidal wave. Tears started to fall, but he caught himself and decided to go looking for her.

His mother was in a cage, mourning for her child. She wasn't expecting him to live for very long. Her wet eyes wandered her surroundings. They laid on the man who had dragged her into the cage. They instantly turned to hatred. This cruel man not only threw me in the cage, but he beat his poor dog senseless. Her eyes avoided the dogs body outside. A knock on the door caused her to jump.

"I think that's Carl now," he said, getting up from the couch from where he was sitting. He opened the door to reveal a red haired Carl. His age was unknown, for he like a kid, and it was clear he was rich, because he was dressed in very expensive clothing. "She's in that cage right there. I would have had her pup, but he ran away."

"So her child is out in the wild?" he asked.

"Yes but she could easily create more." the man replied.

"Okay, how much do you want for her?" Carl asked. She couldn't believe her ears. _SELL HER?! _ the tears came more steady now. Now she'd never see her little platypus again.

"About 1500 would be good." he said. Carl paid and took the cage and the crying mother platypus out into the woods.

Meanwhile the little platypus was still searching for his mother.

"MOM! MOM!" he called. His stomach rumbled. He was tired. His tears pooled around his feet every time he stopped. He looked around for something familiar and found none. He found a pile of rotting leaves and curled up in it in a desperate attempt for warmth. He soon fell asleep, hungry, cold, and alone.

When Carl and the platypus mother were way out of ear and eye shot from the house, Carl pulled up a walkie talkie and spoke into it.

"Sir, I've got her. But her child is still missing." he said.

"Good job Carl, I'm pulling up now." a gruff voice replied. An old truck came out of the trees. Literally. The truck was disguised to look like part of a tree. "Glad we installed that locator on your clothes. Now, what did you saw about her offspring?" he asked Carl as he climbed into the truck.

"Well, Major Monogram, he said he saw her platypus baby, but he ran away before he could retrieve it." Carl answered.

"And he's still clueless about the organization?" he asked.

"Yes sir, he still doesn't know."

Ok, now she was confused. An organization? The truck coming out of the tree? Nothing made sense. She chattered softly and Carl opened the cage.

"It's okay, ma'm. We're gonna find your baby." he said reassuringly. He pulled something out of his pocket. It was a collar. She was reluctant to let a stranger put an unknown collar on her, but after what he had done, she let him. It smelled like bleach and cleaners.

"What is that smell?!" a feminine voice asked. The platypus gasped. It was her. "What is this thing?" she asked.

"It's a communication device. It reads your mind and produces it into the speaker, letting us know what your thinking. We needed to know what your..uh;"

"Son,"

"Yes, what your son looks like, so we can find him."

"Why?" she asked, letting her curiosity get the best of her.

"You see, we are the leaders of an animal agency called the OWCA." he explained. "Organization Without a Cool Acronym."

"Why do you need me and my son for?"

"Because, whenever that man catches another animal, he chooses whether to slaughter it, or sell it to us. We make sure he sells them to us by offering him any amount of money he wants. Even if it's totally outrageous."

"Like Agent W?"

"Yes, like Agent W. Anyway I will be known to you as Major Monogram as an Agent. Other than that, my name is Francis. This is Carl, he was an orphan that I had agreed to take in as an accountant. And may I ask what your name is?"

"Marian. Marian or Maria. I never named my son because they usually don't stay with me very long. You could say he's a mama's boy cause he never left me." she explained.

"Alright Miss Marian, where was the last time you saw him?" Major Monogram asked.

"I told him to wait at our den. But somehow, I don't think he's still there." she answered.

"Well, you can go to sleep. You'll need to lead us there tomorrow, and need the rest to do so."

Carl said.

Marian sat in Carl's lap and fell asleep, anticipating the next day that she might see her son.

**Hope you guys like this. Took me a while to get this far. Please review and tell me how I'm doing so far. **


	3. A Sticky Situation

Chapter 3

When Marian opened her eyes a bit the next morning, an unfamiliar smell, much worse than the bleachy smell greeted her. She opened her eyes a little more and she found herself on the floor in a used pet bed. Her eyes searched the room, and landed on a pair of shoes that one of them were wearing. They were kinda big, so she assumed they were Major Whats-His-Face. She got up, stretched, and went to look for the Major and Carl.

She avoided the shoes and was startled by a loud noise. She whipped her head around and saw Carl and the Major sitting on a couch in the middle of a T.V that was currently on. She clicked at them and startled the both of them. She scowled at them and clicked again.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but we need as much sleep as you do. We were up all night organizing a search party for your son." Marian's face softened. "Now, * yawn * we need you to describe your son to us." Marian stared at him with a _really? _look on her face. "What? Oh, yeah we took the communicator off. " he said as he reached for it on the wooden table in front of the couch. After it was placed on her she spoke.

"What do you think he looks like Francis? He looks like a duck-billed beaver. He is the miniature version of me."

He was writing all this on a pad of paper. "Looks like mother...Duck-billed beaver...Yep, I think that will do. " he mumbled. Marian rolled her eyes and sighed. She hoped her baby would be okay.

* * *

He was, in fact, not doing very well. He woke up the next morning cranky. The rustling of the leaves kept him awake. His back itched terribly and he couldn't scratch it. He crawled out of the leaves and was instantly blinded by the sunlight. He turned to the pile of leaves and examined them. It was a medium shrub he was sleeping in, the leaves had smooth edges and pointed tips. They looked quite familiar...

"POISON SUMAC!" he screamed in his platypus talk. He turned and ran away, putting as much distance between him and the shrub. He stopped when he couldn't stand the itching and rubbed his back against a tree that a rough bark. It was kinda painful, but he'd take a little pain over an unbearable itching. When he would walk with his mother, she would point it out and say to never touch it. He stopped scratching when he smelled his mother. He tracked his mother's scent till he smelt a faint odor that scared him.

The man.

He took his mother.

Anger took over as he followed both scents, and the odor got stronger as he approached a cabin. It was then fear overwhelmed him. But he had to get his mother back. He walked over to a glass door and peered in. The man was slumped over on a worn old couch. Using his bill, he slid the door open, cringing when the door creaked softly. He gagged when the man's body odor surrounded him. He forced himself to breath through his mouth, but it really didn't make a difference. The T.V in front of the man was on and turned up to cover up the squeaking of the floorboards. He moved around the room, looking for his mother. He lost her scent when he caught the whiff of something sweet. He reluctantly jumped onto the counter and walked over to an open bag of big white squares. He grabbed a few and munched on them. They were gooey and sweet. They took a lot of time to chew and swallow. They were good but they took too much time to eat. He looked around some more and found a cup of some kind of black liquid. He sampled the liquid, instantly regretted it, and spit it out. It was really bitter and it was old. He wanted to rinse his mouth so bad. He shook his head violently, and fell off the counter, knocking the cup off in the process.

The crash of the cup shattering onto the floor woke the man up and caused him to look in the platypus's direction. _Uh, now I've done it._

The man's face read anger, then his mouth spread into an evil grin. He crept towards the scared platypus, and, sensing his intentions, sprinted for the open door. Or at least he tried. Grabbing by the scruff of the neck, the man leaned in to the platypus's face.

"Now I've got you, and your not going anywhere." he smiled. The platypus's eyes watered.

* * *

Marian waited as the two did their daily routine. Brush teeth,brush hair, eat breakfast,(Marian was too worried to eat) and tidying up the room a bit. The phone started ringing as soon as they started out the door.

"Hello?" Carl answered.

A bunch of uh huh's and okay's were used. Marian was confused. Why didn't Francis answer? He was right there.

"Carl has to answer the phone in case it's Geoffrey Konrad. You know, the man that captured you." Francis answered.

Carl put his hand on the reciver and turned to the two of them. "He's got the platypus, but he wants 15,000 for him. If not...he will kill it." he whispered.

"But, we don't have that much money. We only have about a quarter of that. How much time will he give us?" Francis asked.

"I'm gonna need some time to get that money. Can I get back to you in 3 weeks?" He debated. His eyes widened. "Oh no, there's no need for that, I'll get it to you soon, ok? "

A few more moments of silence. A few more uh huh's and okay's. Finally he hung up.

"2 weeks. That's all."

Marian was freaking out now. 2 weeks?! She let out a whimper. She was scared for her son now.

* * *

**I need reviews please. It won't hurt to say a few words on how this is going. I won't update again until i get 5 more reviews. i don't care what they say, i just need feedback if you don't mind. Anyway, hope you like this. If not, PLEASE TELL ME WHY!**


	4. Let's Train!

Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews! Again, I'll need to reach 17 reviews before i update.**

* * *

Marian had mixed feelings. Hatred for the man. Worried for her son, yet glad he's still alive, and hopeful that Francis and Carl will find a way to get her son.

"What are we gonna do?" Carl asked. "We don't have the money to get the platypus back and...Major Monogram?" the Major had a mischievous look in his eyes.

"What are you thinking Francis?" Marian asked.

"I'm thinking we send in one of our best agents out for the little guy." He explained.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. I am not going to leave my son's life in the hands of a stranger. I'd rather have me go get him." Marian said.

"If you insist, Agent M." Major said.

* * *

The little platypus was practically having a heart attack. He was either gonna be killed or sent farther away from his mother. He cried out in terror.

"Shut up!" the man yelled, throwing an empty soda can at the cage, scaring the poor animal farther back into the cage. He began to cry silently, for he didn't know how much patience the man had. Eventually he fell asleep on the cold bottom of the cage.

* * *

"What do you mean by me?" Marian asked. "I am in no shape to be an agent." she exclaimed.

"You will be when we see your skills now, train your weak spots, and send you in." Major Monogram explained before pulling out a walkie talkie. "Agent H, I need you to get the training facility ready, and fast."

"Yes sir, it's already up now. You can bring the trainee in. Agent J is getting set up now."

"Thank you, Agent H." Major Monogram said."We need to get going," he said. But instead of going through the door, he went back into the kitchen and into the broom closet, with Carl following.

"Why are you going in there, the doors this way," she said.

"But the quickest way to get there is through here," Francis said. Marian reluctantly followed asking herself if they had gone nuts. "No, we haven't gone nuts, Marian."

When they were all crushed in the closet, Francis shut the door, and pressed a hidden button. Instantly, they were sucked down into a bunch of tubing. Marian started freaking out and screaming in her mind, which was being broadcasted to the two boys who held their ears, a difficult thing to do when there is only so much room. Carl ripped off the collar, making the screaming noise warp into platypus chatters. The ride ended and all were plopped down onto a big, cushiony beanbag chair.

Major Monogram was the first to get up. Marian followed, after getting her communication collar from Carl. They entered a pure white room with a window on the other side.

"This is the training room," Major Monogram said. Marian looked around. There was no practice dummies, no weapons, no nothing. The room was totally bare.

"Where is everything?" she asked.

"We'll, we upgraded to digital training. Plus we had to stop replacing those worn out budgets so we could afford to buy the animals from Geoffery." he answered. "Now Agent H said Agent J was setting up. Where is she?"

"I'm right here Francis," a feminine voice said behind them. A human woman stood there, her hands on her hips. "And I suppose she's the trainee?" she asked. She had pale skin, brown hair, and was wearing tight fitting black clothing.

"Yes, this is Marian. Her son, you know the baby platypus, was found and he's threatening to kill it if we don't fork over the 15,000 he wants. She was willing to go in after him herself, but she doubts herself. We only have 2 weeks. Do you think you can train her in that amount of time?" Major Monogram asked. The woman nodded.

"Thank you," Marian said.

"Hey, I'm just doing my job. Let's see what you can do?" she said.

* * *

**I need more reviews in order to update! Please?! **


	5. Your Trainee is perfect

Chapter 5

_The little platypus was trying desperately to escape. A large,thick rope was tied around his neck, making that difficult to accomplice. The man was holding a large, dangerous thing, but he couldn't put his finger on what the name of it was. It was long, sleek and brown. The platypus knew something bad was happening from the intensity of the energy he could feel coming from the man. He raised the thing up, pointed it at him. At the same time he heard the click, a flash of fur flew in front of him and took the hit. He was startled by the flash of fur, and was unprepared to see who the fur belonged to._

* * *

The platypus woke with a start, breathing heavily. He panicked when he realized that he was still with the bad man, he was alone, separated from his mother, and he was starving. The itching subsided for the moment, and he took his time to examine his surroundings. It was dimly lit, the only source of light from the outside and the TV. The stench was barely there, but made sure to keep it's presence known from time to time.

His stomach roared, and it echoed in the empty cage. He hadn't eaten in what seemed like forever. He sighed and curled back up, wondering what his mom was doing right now...

* * *

At the moment, Marian was testing her skills to escape an extremely complicated trap. She was encased in a cage-like trap, complete with a 3-digit combination. She bypassed it within minutes. Outside, several thugs gathered around her, and she had to defeat them. With a few smacks with her tail, a flying leap, and several well-aimed punches, they were left on the ground. The area around her turned back into the brilliant white that it was before. Agent J, Monogram, and Carl appeared from behind a two-way mirror. Marian was signaled out of the training facility for the next trainee to use. Right now, Marian was having mixed emotions about her training. She was fairly good at it, but what bothered her were those What If questions. What if she wasn't able to get back her pup? What if they didn't stand a chance against Geoffery? She shook them off. She was going to make sure that her pup was safe from his grasp, even if it meant sacrificing her own life. She vowed it.

"Congratulations, Marian. You are able to become an official OWCA agent." Agent J said. Monogram and Carl presented her with a brown fedora with a dark band. She accepted it gratefully.

"You passed with flying colors, the best of any agent I've known in all my years of working here, no first-time agent has had scores this high." Agent J continued.

"Welcome to the Agency, Agent M." Monogram said, and all of them saluted to her. She returned the favor and spoke up.

"Is it possible to go after my pup tomorrow? I need rest to be able to go in there myself."

They agreed, and they turned to leave. Agent J stopped Marian for a moment.

"Good luck finding your son,Marian." she said.

"Thanks, Agent J,"

"Please, call me Jessica."

"Okay Jessica. Thank you."

Marian and Jessica gave each other a quick hug, and Marian ran off.

As soon as Marian touched home, she ate, and went to bed.

_Don't worry, baby. Mommy's coming. _She thought. Going over the plan for tomorrow, Marian fell asleep easily.


	6. Yet Another Sticky Situation

Chapter 6

* * *

The phone rang early the next morning. Like, 3 in the morning early. Carl jumped off the couch where he slept last night, and nearly tripped over other pieces of furniture trying to get to it in time.

"Hello?" he said sleepily.

"Listen carefully, Carl. I need that money today or that platypus pup is dead. You have till noon to bring it here." and Geoffrey hung up.

Carl was shocked. They only had a few hours to get the money that they don't have. "Major Monogram!" He called, and turned to dash off to spread the dreadful news. But he was waiting behind Carl, and knew by Carl's reaction that something was up.

"Major Monogram! He is gonna kill the pup if he doesn't get the money tonight!" Francis stared at Carl for a moment, then went for Marian.

* * *

**Marian's POV(Dream)**

_It was cold. I could feel my body temperature dropping, slowly. My abdomen felt as though it was on fire. I looked over to it, I was laying down for some reason. A red substance slowly oozed out. I felt my life slowly drift away. My pup, oh my little pup, he was shaking me gently, as if he was afraid he would hurt me. "Marian, Marian wake up." He had a gruff voice. Wow, my little pup's growing up. His volume increased, and soon he was yelling my name._

* * *

**Regular POV**

"Marian, you got to wake up!" Monogram said as he shook the sleeping platypus. Her face was contorted with emotion. All of a sudden, she shot up, and cold sweat clung to her fur, like morning dew on freshly cut grass.

"Marian, are you okay?" Carl asked. Her head shot towards his voice, a wild gleam in her eyes. They softened when she saw her surroundings, and her quick, jagged breaths became slow and calm.

"What's wrong?" she asked, when she saw the worried look on both of their faces. Monogram quickly explained, seeing that they didn't have much time.

As he explained, Marian's anger and hatred for Geoffrey grew and bloomed like a fresh rose. 'When ii get my hands on that man, I'm gonna ring his neck and make him suffer. Oh, I'm gonna enjoy the pain in his face when-

"What do you think, Marian?" Francis asked.

"Huh?" she was abruptly brought from her thoughts.

"I asked if you liked the plan." he repeated.

"Oh, yeah. Sounds good to me." she said.

"Okay. We'll need to get you supplied with-"

"No time. I need to get to him, now. We don't have much time. Why he started so early, we'll never know." She sighed, then continued. "Let's go. I need to save my precious child."

"Hold on, Marian. I need to call some friends first." Monogram picked up the phone and started to dial the number. Marian busied herself by running her torture process in her head. She fell back asleep, feeling pleased with herself.

Monogram was about to wake her again, when he saw a platypus smile on her face as she slept. He let her sleep a while longer.

She woke up later that morning. She yawned and looked out the window. It was so pretty. The sun was shining, the birds chirped, and-THE SUN WAS SHINING?! She was worried and extremely confused. She went to sleep only a few minutes ago. She saw the time. 11: 25. It was only 35 minutes till noon!

With a shriek, Marian went to find Monogram and Carl. They sat at the kitchen table, waiting for her.

Putting down the newspaper he was reading, Francis looked at her.

"Ready to go, Agent M?"

* * *

**AU: Sorry for the delay. I've been busy. Thank you all for being patient. Please Review and tell me what you like! **


End file.
